Twelfth Day
Twelfth Day - The Day of Building Caethair muses some before deciding that the Dwarves need their own building techniques. Like the Myrth. She gathers up Motes of Light and creates with them a small glowing structure that floats around neatly inside Khongkha. She teaches this art to the Dwarves. The Dwarves hurriedly stuff the Human Being inside of the object, flapping excitedly to eachother at the new housing for their god. They almost forget that they can make more things, until a Dwarf nearby accidentally flails her tendrils so hard that she slaps several Motes together, and a squiggly, confusing shape is made by the motion. A pause, and then the entire population is excitedly building, experimenting with bizarre shapes- though it seems they're interested in mostly ovals. Aungwey creates The Whisper. Allowing echoes of the past to be heard infrequently by those that live. Reminding a rare few of things that had happened, perhaps long before they themselves existed. The Whisper exists through Aungwey's infinite voice and is separate from memory, meaning it's down to the individual to share their newly gained knowledge. The Whisper comes and goes to specific beings, but sometimes rolls across unpopulated plains, unheard by anything. It, when heard, recalls facts and persons, imagery and things no longer existent, and some seek out forever to hear the Whisper again with no luck. While many tell others about their accounts, a few sly individuals use the information to their own benefit, and are elevated inside of their communities for their extremely selective, mysterious wisdom. Slèibhtean murmurs to Reannag, teacher of the Treas, of Architecture, the taking of materials such as Rock and Wood and not only crafting but designing structures. These edifices range from simple shelters from weather to storage of food stuffs to meeting halls and may be blended with Art, among other cultural concepts. And Reannag, nodding to Slèibhtean, turns and strides from her cave, to speak of this knowledge to her Treas comrades. Rapt and inspired, they immediately begin to experiment with the rocks and trees around them, initially only piling them up against eachother, but eventually teaching themselves about supports and braces, of measuring dimensions, of carving the wood from the fallen trees, or chipping down the stones into easier-to-fit chunks that they call "brick". Reannag is given a huge cathedral of wood and stone, built over several weeks inside of the cave, and painted and carved with intricate imagery of her people, the Dubharan. Karidan gathers her favored materials and assembles a form, like a tablet, out of them. Upon this she Writes her thoughts on the importance of Order, Purity, and Knowledge. Further, she names the pantheon's Gods, as it stands now, and small descriptions of each. She bestows this object to the Rhu-an-si, who seem to be in the best position to make use of the knowledge upon it. The Rhu-an-si take the tablets eagerly, thanking the god of Light profusely, and then begin to pore over the texts, writing their own interpretations and studies into the branches around them. Deific Hextech begins to grow as a result; the study of God-power. Duende spins about and coalesces his being into a form. He uses the body of his mother, Slèibhtean, as a template, sleek and animalistic, but with many changes according to his own taste. His body is a tiny bit stockier, and he can stand on two legs as well as four. A long tail sweeps into view, tipping with a large round orb. He gasps his first godly breath as his head stretches forth, a long, jagged, mischievous mouth opening in a sly grin. His body assumes an orange hue, but it shines occasionally with prismatic delight. His large eyes gleam a solid blue-white with the gathered knowledge of Reason, and the orb at the end of his tail glimmers in rainbow colours with the excited patterns of Imagination. Long, diaphanous wings emerge from his shoulders, and from his head and along his back tendrils of Energy, shining brightly like many Suns, emerge and flail wildly. And Duende takes form, his imagery reflecting across creation in prismatic divinity.